


Yes, Love Happens

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: Title 55, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tamalinn's 55 Title Challenge: Given a title, write a fic in 55 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Love Happens

Clark's parents always say: "Love isn't easy" and "Love takes work."

But they're wrong.

Their liquid smiles and the rushing waters in his own heart tell him love comes, flooding banks and bursting over sandbags with a page of notes or a lost look from riverdamp eyes.

Love just... happens.

It's everything else that's hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. I'm so relieved to see that I'm not the only one with betas for 55 words! Thanks so much to Runpunkrun, Shattered and Tehomet for their honesty. It helped me decide to save my first attempt for another time and to give the challenge a second try. You guys seriously rock for a nervous writer. :)


End file.
